Conventionally, a mobile electronic device could be used to provide its user with the benefit of mobility, flexibility, and versatility to not only communicate with each other but also to provide various functionalities to its users including entertainment, productivity, information inquiry, and so forth. A mobile electronic device may could be, for example, a smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart watch, a laptop, a tablet, a pager, a portable video gaming device, a musical device, a scanner, a printer, a camera, or the likes. A conventional mobile electronic device may communicate with each other over a wireless hardware interface such as a 3G interface.
Currently, a mobile electronic device could connect to another device by using peer to peer communication (P2P) means such as through Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, Wi-Fi Direct, near field communication (NFC), and other related protocols. When a mobile electronic device is connected to another mobile electronic device, any one of the pairs of mobile electronic device may control another device by using any one or a combination of the aforementioned P2P communication means. Also, similarly, user data could be transmitted from one mobile electronic device to be received another mobile electronic device.
In order to utilize the aforementioned P2P communication means to transmit control signals or data wirelessly, the communication has to occur over a wireless channel in a radio frequency spectrum. However, not all the radio frequency spectrums are free to use by users of a mobile electronic device although most countries have allocated licensed spectrum. One potential difficulty that has to be addressed in the future is that there is currently no uniformity in licensed spectrums allocated by different governments. In other words, a radio frequency spectrum could be free to use in one country but could be proprietary as a user travels across a national border.
Therefore, the aforementioned difficulty may need to be resolved automatically by a mobile electronic device that uses a P2P communication medium in order to avoid legal problems when a person of the mobile electronic device travel to different parts of the world.